


Better Than Before

by Ash_and_Ember



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, wrote this instead of studying oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_and_Ember/pseuds/Ash_and_Ember





	Better Than Before

Mola had known in the abstract sense she liked girls her whole life. When her friends at home stared after the boys, she just felt left out. There were a few girls she thought were pretty, but nothing was real until she got to the University. Not until she met Fela. 

She had been at the University for just over a year when Fela was admitted. All the women students lived together in a single dorm, so it was impossible not to see her. Mola was a goner from the moment Fela asked her where the Mess was. Somehow, she managed to walk with this very cute Modegan girl to get food, making conversation the whole time. 

Getting dinner turned into a regular habit, which in turn evolved into staying up late complaining about Hemme, Ambrose, and other men at the University who made their lives difficult. In these talks, Mola learned that Fela had a head for numbers, and was more than happy to check her calculations for Arwyl’s classes. When Fela had her head ducked low over the table, Mola watched her with hungry eyes and a burning heart. 

Sometimes she thought Fela noticed her feelings, but she couldn’t be sure. Admissions loomed close, and stress reared its ugly head. While Mola was studying, Fela would interrupt occasionally, reminding her to eat, or go outside. It was so small a gesture, but so full of possibility. She didn’t know how to properly show appreciation, so she gave Fela all the notes she could find from her introductory courses. Mola wished she could tell Fela how she felt instead of offering old paper and words of encouragement. 

Mola came out of her interview, a smile lighting up her face. Fela, who was waiting in the courtyard, ran to her. When Mola told her the news, she declared they go get a drink to celebrate. Mola’s joy was infectious, and the night loosened the inhibitions of the women. They walked back to the University side by side, their hands brushing every few steps. When Fela stopped by the side of the road to tell Mola how proud of her she was, Mola couldn’t help but to lean forwards and kiss her. Being pulled close and kissed back was a better feeling than her promotion to Re’lar.


End file.
